The potentiometer is used to control variable electrical resistance. PPP is to be used in various fields of technology where electrical or electronic devices are used. For instance: in systems of control or regulation, in automatic systems of control or regulation, in measuring devices, or in radio technical devices (to choose radio frequency). The size of the potentiometer depends on the application; they have a moving piece that could be rotated or placed in the proper place to adjust the resistance.
The potentiometer is a highly accurate mechanical device that will be very valuable in today""s technological field. It possesses such qualities as 1% accuracy, a lifespan of 1000 cycles or more, and stability in industrial vibrations.
Today""s potentiometers do not have the qualities needed to fulfill the full realm of their work. And that is what led us to the idea of constructing a potentiometer that has all the needed parameters.